Field
The present disclosure is related to clustering of photos for display in an on-line mapping system.
Description of the Background Art
Some on-line mapping systems enable photographs to be displayed in conjunction with particular map features. For example photographs of buildings may be shown on a map proximate to the graphical representation of the building or its location. When systems allow users to contribute photographs to the body of photographs for display, the number of photographs of popular landmarks and other popular map features quickly becomes so large as to make it impractical to display all of the photographs on the on-line map. Traditional algorithms are not sufficient to provide an user-friendly selection of which photographs are to be displayed for the map of the area.